With development of mobile Internet technologies, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) or Long Term Evolution advanced (LTE-Advanced) cellular technology gradually replaces cellular technologies, such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), and is widely deployed. However, with development of technologies such as the Internet of Things, machine-to-machine (Machine to Machine, M2M) communication based on the LTE cellular technology is a focus in the industry. A research result released by Strategy Analytic in November 2013 shows that a quantity of M2M connections will increase from 368 million to 2.9 billion until 2022. There are distinct features between the M2M communication and existing human-to-human (Human to Human, H2H) communication. It is necessary to introduce some enhancement technologies distinct from the H2H, so as to better support the M2M communication.
The M2M communication has a strong correlation with an application scenario and a service type. For example, in an application scenario of reading a household electricity meter, an M2M user needs to periodically send a small data packet to a network, and a service has low delay sensitivity. However, in some industrial control application scenarios, an M2M terminal is required to rapidly report detected data so that a fast reaction can be made. In this case, the M2M communication features extremely high delay sensitivity, and requires a relatively low end-to-end transmission delay.
In the prior art, a base station allocates a specific quantity of physical resource blocks (PRB) consecutive in a time domain in two timeslots (slot) to a physical downlink data channel, and sends the foregoing channel to a user side. Then transmission time from the base station to user equipment (UE) includes at least time of single transmission of the physical downlink data channel. With no other factors being considered, the time of single transmission of the physical downlink data channel includes at least one transmission time interval (TTI). Similar to a downlink data sending process, in an uplink data sending process, the UE sends a physical uplink data channel on the consecutive physical resource blocks in the time domain in two timeslots. A limitation of the TTI makes it difficult to reduce transmission time effectively, so that a delay-sensitive service or application scenario to which the M2M communication is applicable is limited.